


ILYSB

by MSBYBABY



Series: haikyuu radio [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kageyama loves Hinata so much, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Kageyama, No Angst, hinata is so cute as always, idk how to tag help me, soft, soft kageyama that is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSBYBABY/pseuds/MSBYBABY
Summary: Kageyama was never good with words. He wasn’t sure how to express just how much he loved Hinata so he decided to play this song to him, who understood straight away what the blueberry boy was trying to say.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: haikyuu radio [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049420
Kudos: 29





	ILYSB

**Author's Note:**

> last time i wrote kagehina angst, this is my apology
> 
> this is inspired by the song ilysb by lany

“Kageyama, what is this about?” Hinata was confused, he didn’t understand why he was being dragged into Kageyama’s living room and pushed on the couch.

“I didn’t know how to tell you this so I- uh, just listen alright?” Kageyama seemed in a rush, he was really nervous and Hinata didn’t understand why. They were always together anyway, there was nothing to be nervous about.

Hinata heard the beginning of a song play, he’s never heard it before so he made sure to tune into the lyrics which Kageyama had asked him to.

Kageyama sat next to Hinata, not to close but not to far as if saying I don’t know where to place myself in this situation.

Hinata noticed but he made sure to slide his hand over to Kageyama’s, kissing their intertwined hands in the process.

_Ain’t never felt this way_

_Can’t get enough so stay with me_

_It’s not like we got big plans_

_Let’s drive around town holding hands_

Hinata felt his heart squeeze immediately, he knew words were hard for Kageyama but this song already showed the smaller boy what Kageyama was trying to say.

No matter how much time they spent together on the court, off the court wasn’t any different.

So, when Kageyama played the song, he wants Hinata to know that he would never get enough of him and that he would stay by his side all the time.

For some reason Hinata laughed at the lyrics, he knew neither he nor Kageyama were able to drive yet.

He squeezed their intertwined hands which let Kageyama know that he felt the same.

_And you need to know_

_You’re the only one, alright, alright_

_And you need to know_

_That you keep me up all night, all night_

Hinata assumes this is referring to their calls almost every night which leads to them falling asleep when the sun rises.

Hinata knows Kageyama was his and for that he leaned on Kageyama’s chest, listening to his now steadying heartbeat.

He couldn’t help the smile forcing itself on his face and he so badly wanted to say what was on his mind but he told himself he would wait until the song played through.

At this point in his life, even though they were still young, Hinata knew there would be no one else for him and that Kageyama was his person.

_Oh, my heart hurts so good_

_I love you, babe, so bad, so bad, oh_

Hinata froze in his spot. He didn’t expect Kageyama to whisper what the song said.

“I love you” Kageyama called out to Hinata, he could barely hear the boy with the music playing over him but he knew. He knew what Kageyama just said.

Hinata turned his body so he was fully facing the Kageyama and held his face in his hands, looking into his blue eyes.

Hinata’s eyes were shining but Kageyama couldn’t seem to look him in the eyes.

“Hey, look at me.” He guided Kageyama to look him in the eyes and they shared a soft smile. “I love you too, you big dork.”

Now, back when they first met Hinata wouldn’t be able to be this playful with Kageyama but Kageyama learned to appreciate the playful banter Hinata engages him with.

Kageyama couldn’t hide the smile on his face, the music still playing in the background of the living room. He let out a breath of relief, as if Hinata wouldn’t love him back for some reason.

_Mad cool in all my clothes_

_Mad warm when you get close to me_

_Slow dance these summer nights_

_Our disco ball’s my kitchen light_

Hinata often stole Kageyama’s sweaters, Kageyama would always see him wearing it after practice but he wouldn’t say anything because he liked it when Hinata wore his clothes.

It made him feel closer to the orange head even though they were already as close as two people could be.

Kageyama would never say it out loud but he enjoyed Hinata’s cuddles. Anytime Hinata would curl up next to him, watching a movie or simply taking a nap. Kageyama would smile down at the boy and kiss the top of his head. Making Hinata snuggle closer every time.

When Hinata would stay over at Kageyama’s place during the summer, they often found themselves swaying in each other’s arms in the middle of the night. With soft music playing in the background.

Kageyama only lets Hinata sees this side of him. No one else had seen Kageyama this vulnerable and he wasn’t planning on showing anyone but Hinata. He was comfortable with Hinata and in turn the smaller boy was the same.

Hinata would always catch Kageyama blushing and not fully moving at the same pace as him but he would smile and laugh every time, making sure Kageyama knew he could be himself with Hinata.

_Yeah and you need to know_

_That nobody could take your place, your place_

_And you need to know_

_That I’m hella obsessed with your face, your face_

Hinata knew this was a love confession. He was glad Kageyama said it first because it shows just how much Kageyama became comfortable with Hinata.

Hinata tackled Kageyama, making them fall off the couch and onto the floor. They landed with a soft thud and Hinata was smiling so brightly Kageyama couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

“Kageyama, I love you too!!” Hinata was overjoyed, he let the rest of the song play in the background because he couldn’t keep his excitement in.

Kageyama chuckled and pulled the boy into his arms. “I love you Hinata, I didn’t know how else to say it.” Kageyama felt Hinata shake his head in his arms, “No, you said it in the best way.”

They stayed like that, clinging onto each other, for hours. It wasn’t until Kageyama heard soft snores coming out of Hinata where he slowly got up.

Making sure not to wake Hinata, he laid him on the couch putting a blanket over the boy.

He stroked the hair out of Hinata’s face and noticed the slight smile that he had. Kageyama couldn’t help but lean down to kiss Hinata on the head, like he’s always done and proceed to join him on the couch.

Hinata, as if on instinct, wrapped his arm around Kageyama. Kageyama, breathing in Hinata’s scent and falling into a deep slumber, was now wrapped around the boy he’s been in love with for a while now but never having the nerve to let him know until now.


End file.
